Last Words Through Voice Mail
by SalamandaLove
Summary: Nothing could prepare them for Lucy's last words...


**Enjoy… Sorry for any mistakes and Fairy Tail is Hiros…**

**~^.^~**

_**Lucy, u ok?  
**_**Natsu.**

_**Luce come on, we're worried bout u.  
**_**Natsu.**

_**Lu… Please.  
**_**Natsu.**

"She's still not replying" Natsu whispered as he sat at the crowed table in the middle of the cafeteria at lunch.

"Maybe we should go around her house after school" Erza suggested.

_**If u don't reply in the nxt 10 secs we're coming round urs after skool.  
**_**Natsu.**

10.

9.

8.

7.

6.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1... Nothing.

"Guys I'm got to see her after school, who wants to come with me?" Natsu looked up from his phone, slowly looking over everyone sitting at the table.

Everyone raised their hands. They where all worried about their blond friend.

"Levy, Gray, Gajeel and Lisanna will come with myself and Natsu after school" Erza stated bluntly, no one could argue with her, Erza's word is final.

"Why does Gajeel get to go and not me, I'm closer to her than that freak is" Loki whined, clasping his hands together in front of him in a pleading manner.

"Fuck you" Gajeel growled, hitting Loki on the back of his head.

"Stop it! I said Gajeel can go because he is one of her closer friends Loki" Erza snapped, stopping the oncoming fight. Loki scowled at the smirking man and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Now's not the time to be fighting" Natsu mumbled, his words had everyone frozen in the places. _Natsu _being the one to _avoid _a fight about to take place. He must be seriously worried, if he wasn't jumping straight in at a chance to fight with his friends.

_**Luce, better get urself done up, we're coming after skool  
**_**Natsu.**

**~^.^~**

When the final bell rung signalling for the end of school, Natsu could almost dance with Gray, _almost_, he was so happy, finally, finally he could see Lucy. She'd been absent from them for almost a week now. Not showing up for school, or replying to simple text's.

Natsu decided to try once more before they went to her house. As he stood by the gates, waiting for the friends that would be accompanying him, he pulled out his phone and went straight to his contacts. He didn't even have to scroll down, her name was right at the top.

He pressed it with a shaky finger, then placed it against his ear, listening to the familiar ring tone. Finally it stopped, Natsu's heart skipped a beat, thinking his best friend had actually picked up her phone, however before he could say anything her beautiful voice cut through to his sensitive ears.

'_Natsu, I know that's you. No one else would be bothering to call me right now._

_Just give it up ok._

It was a voice recording, her voice sounded to monotone to be _his _Luce's lively, bright tone. As he listened, he saw the five people who where supposed to be coming with him, walking closer. All with a questioning look adorned their faces.

_No more text's._

Erza was first to get to him.

_No more phone calls._

She looked at him with questioning and demanding eyes. Natsu held up a finger, signalling for her to stay silent before she could utter a word.

_Don't bother coming to my house._

His knees felt weak, Lucy was begging them, _him_, to stay away. How could she expect them, _him_, to do that. Did she really expect that if she just left a voice mail, telling them, _him_, to stay away, they, _he_, would do that? Well she had another thing coming, Natsu was beyond angry, he was… furious, disgusted… hurt.

_Natsu… please listen to me…_

Was she really that desperate for them, _him_, to stay away? What was so bad that she didn't want anyone to even come and check on her?

_Natsu…_

He heard it. The first sign of emotion in the emotionless recording. Her voice had cracked. Like she had begun to cry while saying these nightmare like words.

_I'm…_

He couldn't stand it, he wanted to throw his phone to the floor, crush it, then get Erza to crush it, then Gajeel. He wanted to just run to her house right now. Pull her into his arms and hold her close. He wanted to… but he couldn't bring himself to tear the phone away from his ear, he had to listen to the rest of it.

_I'm dying._

The phone slipped from his suddenly numb fingers, it hit the hard ground smashing the screen that had been filled by a picture of him and Lucy together, pulling stupid faces.

He was next. His knees buckling, hitting the floor and he fell against the side of the gate, the only thing keeping him up.

She had not just said that. There was no way… she was always so happy… so bright… so full of life…

"NO SHE'S LYING" he roared, slamming his fist's against the ground, one right onto his phone crushing it even more.

"Natsu!?" Lisanna and Levy called out worriedly.

"Who's lying?" Gray asked, for the first time, truly scared of his frenemy.

"Who was on the phone?" Erza asked, even though the answer had been obvious.

"What happened with bunny-girl?" Gajeel was the only one to ask a sensible question, however Natsu continued to ignore all of them, tear's streaming down his face as he continued to make a terrible racket.

"No… no… no… no" he grabbed his hair and tugged violently, wrecked cry's pouring from his open mouth as he rocked back and forth.

"Natsu, what did Lucy say?" Levy whimpered, afraid for his answer, none of them daring to get any closer to him in fear he might turn on them. He was not in a stable state of mind.

"LUCY" he wailed, pressing his forehead to the ground, drawing out a low twisted cry of pain, sorrow and anger.

"Natsu stop this at once, tell me what happened!" Erza all but yelled at the broken man. For once in his life, Natsu ignored the red-head's demands.

He let loose another heart wrenching roar, his palms flat on the ground, pushing against them with his head still also pressed down. It was as if the ground would crack under his pressure, he looked so wrecked, so desperate… simply… beyond repair.

"YOU'RE LYING! LUCY, YOU PROMISED ME" he cried, by this time, passer by's had stopped to stare at the famed Dragneel, in this pitiful state. Most of them recognising the name that passed his lips, his best friend. After all, the pair of them where never apart.

His five friends could do nothing but stare in horror as they watched what had once been a strong, cheerful, happy-go-lucky man break down before their very eyes. Within seconds, going from being that stable man that people looked up to… to this mess, you wouldn't have even thought they where the same person.

"Bunny…" Gajeel breathed softly, crossing his arms tightly across his chest as he watched the painful sight of the man before him. Levy placed a small hand on his arm, the muscle taunt beneath his tough, pierced skin.

"LUCY" he wailed yet again in a strangled call. Some watchers had begun to pull out their phones, dialling 999, calling police, ambulances, afraid the man would begin to hurt not only himself but those around him.

His palms had become bloody from smashing them into the concrete over and over. Small splatters had been left on the ground and skids, as he dragged his palms towards himself.

"You cant… cant leave us… you cant… _die_" he whispered, pulling himself into a ball and falling to his side while pressing his face against his knees.

His friends gasped, they had been the only ones to have caught those words muttered by the pink haired boy.

Their best friend…

Lucy Heartfilia…

That happy, bubbly, overly excited, honest, loveable, forgiving blond…

Was going to _die_?

"No Natsu must have misheard…" Erza uttered.

"There was no way…" Gray whispered.

"Bunny-girl can't…" Gajeel muttered.

"Die?" Lisanna wept.

"LU-CHAN!" Levy wailed, all but throwing herself to the floor, dragging her way to Natsu's side and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him against her crying loudly.

"Check her voice mail…" Gajeel growled. Erza nodded and shakily took out her phone and dialled Lucy's number.

It took less than a minute for the blood to drain from her face, tears to well up in her eyes and her phone to join Natsu's on the floor. Gajeel and Lisanna shared a look, neither wanting to believe what was going through their minds. Neither wanting to listen to that dreaded message. Neither wanting to her their friends voice tell them she was dying.

And that's how the police found them.

Natsu and Levy on the ground crying pitifully.

Erza on her knees, head in her hands, refusing to let her tears fall.

Gajeel and Lisanna standing, lost for words, unable to register anything.

The ambulance was next to arrive.

It took four people to wrestle Natsu back to the ground, to sedate him and place him in the back of the brightly coloured vehicle.

It took two to get Levy into the same ambulance. Each with an arm around her waist, half carrying the girl.

Gajeel simply refused. Not wanting to go, in fear that this was all true. That if he went, it would only break him like Natsu.

Lisanna and Erza where taken with the police officers, 'eye-witnesses' they said. No they just wanted to interrogate someone, to make it seem like they where doing something to help the 'poor children'.

But no one could save them from the pain. From the heartbreak.

No one could stop the fact Lucy was dying. Dead for all they knew.

No… no one can save you from something like that…

**~^.^~**

**Damn… that's most likely the most depressing thing I've ever wrote…**

**I'm seriously missing Word, and the moment my fingers touched the keyboard, I couldn't stop, and I just went with the flow, and this was made…**

**Salamanda out~**


End file.
